Vampyric Euphoria
by tsukurotta
Summary: Rip waits for the Major, but gets an very unexpected visitor who decides to have what he wants. RIPxALUCARD


Rip Van Winkle, of the Millennium organization, paced back and forth between two pillars in which she was to meet the Major. During her wait, she had begun singing one of her more favored songs, "Das Engelandlied".

"**Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen,****  
****Trinken wollen wir den kühlen Wein****  
****Und die Gläser sollen dazu klingen,****  
****Denn es muß, es muß geschieden sein.**

**Gib' mir deine Hand, deine weiße Hand,****  
****Leb' wohl, mein Schatz, leb' wohl mein Schatz,****  
****Leb' wohl, lebe wohl****  
****Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren,****  
****Denn wir fahren gegen Engeland, Engeland." ***

Her voice rang sweetly and echoed off of the pilasters the held the hanging above her steady. Softly, it chimed, throughout the courtyard in which she waited. Her sweet tones caught the ears of a beast that was unexpected to be near.

Rip cooed at her song, sitting upon a pew, fiddling with her musket. She twisted her fingers around the barrel, observing it in all its beauty. Running her index finger over the opening to the barrel, she then slid it down to look into it. Holding it upright again, she gave a wide, toothy grin. The smile quickly faded when she heard something behind her.

"**Who ist there?" **she growled, turning swiftly to get a better view of what was behind her. Quickly, she lifted her rifle, aiming to where the noise had originated. She grumbled at herself for being so jumpy. Again, there were rustles behind her. **"Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor! My bullet punishes all vithout distinction!"** She fired a shot and it hit its target after a few looping motions. It didn't return, but rather looped again and went at the same target. Over and over, this repeated. Rip, then started hearing his voice in her head.

'_I've come for you, Rip. You've been __**naughty**__._' Hissed the voice in her mind. It sounded familiar. Oh so familiar did it sound. And how terrifying. She stopped, dead in her tracks.

'_You're going to have to be punished, my little Nazi. Come to me, Rip._' Rip trembled, tears forming in her beautiful indigo orbs. The bullet, which had continued to smash upon this target, sounded a loud clang. From the bushes emerged Rip's worst nightmare.

"**Nein! Nein! You vill… nein! I vill not move!"** she cried aloud. But she couldn't help but take a step toward him. Zamiel, the devil, here to claim her soul and torture her in his hell. **"Nein… The Devil has… nein…"** The liquid that had formed now poured out onto her cheeks. The Devil, or as he was more well known as, Alucard, approached her, chomping down upon her circular projectile. It shattered before her. The two drew closer, Rip in terror, and Alucard in lust. Rip could see it in his eyes. He had come to claim not only her soul, but also just her in general.

"**Rip… Now, now. No reason to be afraid,"** he cooed into her ear when they were close enough. Placing a gloved hand below her chin, he lifted her head to look at him. A crooked grin was drawn across his handsome features. His crimson eyes burned bright with his need for her body.

"**Satan… Nein… I… I refuse!"** Rip protested. But her body wanted him, too. How could she not? He oozed sexual references and just lust in general. He was the man every guy wished they could be.

Her knees grew weak now, as he tilted her head slightly and with his arms now multiplied over his back, began to unbutton her suit. He gently licked the tender skin upon her neck, making her gasp slightly. A heated breath exited his mouth and onto her cool flesh just before his teeth sunk in for the kill. She screamed, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

Her jacket was off and now he was working on her pants and bra. Another hand removed her glasses, as well as his, and placed them neatly on a nearby bench. They would only turn into a hassle during his fun.

The hand at her chest slid slowly and seductively to her back, unclipping the clasp for the bra, and then sliding it off of her arms. Hands fiddled at her pants, then removed her undergarments for the lower half as well. He removed his fangs from her soft neck and kissed up it with the utmost care. This operation was delicate. He didn't want to damage her yet. The hand at her waist slid down, caressing her entrance. She gasped, placing her face into his neck and allowing her hands to reach up and grasp his own cape. She, herself, began removing his clothing. Once both were stripped, the real stuff began.

Rip's hands slid against the contours of his chest, wrapping them around his neck. His hand count decreased for the time being. He'd only needed them for the hassle of removing her clothing.

Alucard's fingers fiddled at her womanhood, sliding gently against it to tease her. She moaned softly into his neck, nipping gently at his skin. Alucard only chuckled at her. She was so… So begging now.

He liked it.

Finally, he placed in two fingers, his index and middle, and began his real play. She gasped upon first intrusion, and whimpered as he began thrusting slowly. He slid his head between her arms, licking her nipple gently and then sucking on it for but a moment.

"**Oh… Alucard…"** she whined. This enticed his _need_ for her body. He began thrusting his fingers a little faster. **"Deeper…"** He complied quite quickly. He went deeper just ask she asked. Lowering himself to her stomach, he stuck his tongue into her navel. She took in a sharp breath. He kissed and nipped up her abdomen to her chest, as he felt her knees shaking beneath her small weight, and placed a hand behind her, then lay her down upon a seat.

Inside her warmth, he scissored his fingers, which earned him more ruckus from the Nazi. His tongue flickered lightly against her hardened nipple. He lowered his face to her chest more, wrapping his lips around the tit and sucking on it lightly. She gasped sharply at his action.

Alucard moved from her breast to her lips, forcing a passionate kiss. Rip's insides tightened around his fingers and she let out a loud whimper into the sweet salutation. Her hands reached slowly down to his own, pulling his fingers out lightly. She moved her face from his, touching his lips gently and placing a finger in his mouth. He bit down lightly on her soft, pale skin, and then left her finger, kissing down her belly to her vagina. Face moved closer to the opening, where he threw in his abnormally long tongue. She gasped and moaned at the same time as he began to flit it about her insides and spin it around.

It wasn't long until she orgasmed her sweet liquids onto his appendage, seeing as it was much more flexible than his fingers.

Slurping up Rip's cum, Alucard slowly mounted her, his throbbing organ just outside her damp one. She whimpered to him, begging for his entrance or for him to leave. Just for him to do something other than sit there. He quickly thrust in, causing her to breathe in sharply once more. He began slowly, letting her adjust to him. She whined into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gradually, his pace began to quicken, and he began to drive into her even harder.

"**Alucard…! Ahh… Alucard!"** she called as she began to clench onto him with her nails. He responded by slamming her wrists down on either side of her head. She responded with louder and louder moans. Soon she began to buck back, making him grunt slightly at some points. Sweat mingled from both bodies as they began to move faster and faster. He leaned down to her neck again, biting down gingerly into her soft flesh. She screamed as loud as she could, receiving the full pleasure from both of these actions working together. The heat that had welled in her pit exploded out onto his cock _twice_. This threw him into overdrive. Thrusting as fast as he could while she was still so tight around him, he reached his own climax.

Alucard released her neck as gently as he had taken it. Rip had begun to tremor violently on the pew she lay on. She seemed to be in shock and still a surprising amount of pleasure. He merely smirked, redressing the two of them, and left her to her contentment.

The Major never _did_ show up.

Rip shakily muttered her little song again.

"**Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen,****  
****Trinken wollen wir den kühlen Wein****  
****Und die Gläser sollen dazu klingen,****  
****Denn es muß, es muß geschieden sein.**

**Gib' mir deine Hand, deine weiße Hand,****  
****Leb' wohl, mein Schatz, leb' wohl mein Schatz,****  
****Leb' wohl, lebe wohl****  
****Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren,****  
****Denn wir fahren gegen Engeland, Engeland."**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Hellsing. Rip and Alucard are _not_ my characters.

* _**Translation:**_  
**"****Today we sing little songs**

**As we drink the cool wine**

**And the glasses will clink**

**Because we must separate**

**Give me your hand, your white hand**

**I will live, my treasure. I will live**

**Because we drive against England, England.****"**


End file.
